


LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 2 - A Little Shimmer Left Undone

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-29
Updated: 2002-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new adventures of an old hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 2 - A Little Shimmer Left Undone

## LEX AND CLARK: The New Adventures Of Superboy 2 - A Little Shimmer Left Undone

by Catlover

[]()

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

A Little Shimmer Left Undone 

If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened, 

If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would have been able to control myself. 

"Hands Clean" performed by Alanis Morissette 

January 29, 2002 

Luthor Castle 

For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, Clark blushed. Fifteen minutes ago, Clark called 911 and told a faceless voice on the other end of the phone that Jeff attacked Lex Luthor. They said they'd be at the castle in twenty minutes. That's why Clark was kneeling on the floor with a bunch of mostly invisible towels, rubbing green rose oil off of Jeff's naked body. 

At first, things had been okay. Jeff was mostly invisible. Clark was able to clean the paint and rose oil off Jeff's face without too much trouble. Jeff's shoulders and back weren't all that hard either, but as Clark finished off Jeff's legs and arms, the realization of what obviously came next was overwhelming. 

Sure, Clark had seen naked boys before. The gym showers at school didn't have stalls or curtains, just a square room with showerheads sticking out of the walls. Still, it was like the boys restroom, everyone averting their eyes, trying so hard to appear natural while not looking. Of course, you couldn't help but see something, but you never wanted people to think you were trying to look at something. 

Besides, seeing something and feeling something are vastly different things. Feeling makes the experience so much more real. Shutting his eyes tightly, Clark used an extra thick towel to wipe off the last of the oil off Jeff's genitals and buttocks. Opening his eyes, Clark couldn't stop himself from sneaking a peak at the boy before throwing a clean towel over the unconscious youth. He told himself it was so he'd be certain all of the green rose oil was gone. ' _Yeah_ , _of course_.' 

Recently, Clark had gotten quite adept at self-deception. Why not? He deceived everyone else. Since he obviously knew himself so much better, deceiving himself should be that much easier and it was. Earlier tonight, Clark held a very sexy, very naked woman with questionable morals in his arms and never once blushed. He saw everything, but barely took notice. Clark tells himself it's because he was concerned with her safety. ' _Sure_.' 

Do you see how good Clark is getting at self-deception? No? Here's another example. Just the other day, Clark sat beside Lana Lang and told himself how happy he was. He almost kissed her and convinced himself that he was disappointed when Nell interrupted them. He could have had her, but never bothered to fight for her. Hell, he didn't even really need to fight, she all but handed herself over to him on a silver platter, but Clark turned her away. That was for Whitney's sake. Whitney needed her more and that made it simpler for Clark to lie about how easily he stepped aside. 

Of all the deceptions to which Clark clung, the worst had to be the myriad of reasons Clark conjured to excuse his frequent visits to the Luthor Estate. He delivered vegetables. He returned gifts. All in an effort to spend a few more moments with the man who had become the focus of his life. On the street, at the Beanery, anywhere and everywhere, Clark always managed to find his way to Lex's side. He told himself it was because Lex was his friend. After all, he saved Lex's life and therefore felt a responsibility to protect the young billionaire. Besides, Lex would never want anything to do with some dumb kid. ' _Not like that_ , _anyway_. _Right_? _Right_.' 

Of course, Clark often ignored many things simply because they refused to fit into the glittering world he'd created. For example, Clark ignored the obvious, casual way Lex touched only him. Clark ignored the ridiculous picture a hardworking businessman makes when he sits for hours, going over files in a coffee shop the businessman knows is a favorite after school hangout. Sure, it made perfect sense, if one was trying to not get any work done. Of course, Clark didn't see it that way. 

But then, Clark just didn't want to see it. Clark didn't want to remember the way Lex felt when he touched him. He didn't want to remember how confused he was when he left Lex's house all those months ago. He certainly didn't want to think about how he struggled to think about girls while he jacked off, only to give in and imagine a masculine form when the frustration became too much to bear. Clark didn't want to do many things, but he did them anyway. 

Most of all, Clark didn't want to hear Jeff's taunts. He didn't want to hear Jeff complaining, didn't want to know Lex talked about him like he was something special. He really didn't want to know this. He didn't want to have to face it and everything it meant. He didn't want to be walking across the room to where Lex laid in a crumpled heap. He certainly didn't want to kneel down and gently tilt Lex's head until the bald smoothness of it rested on his thighs. He didn't want to trace Lex's pale eyebrows with his thumb. He didn't, but he did anyway. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

Twenty Minutes Later 

Relieved. The ambulance arrived fifteen minutes late but Clark was relieved all the same to hear the sirens scream up the drive. A hard knock banged on the front door and Clark used it as the perfect excuse to pull away from Lex. As Clark let in the emergency crew, Clark figured the two-man paramedics team seemed professional enough. They didn't flinch, much, when they saw the naked boy or the unconscious man across the room. They didn't ask difficult questions. They weren't police and they really didn't want to know. They just did their jobs. One inspected Jeff for serious injuries while the other waved smelling salts under Lex's nose. After Lex was on his feet, the paramedics wrapped a blanket around Jeff and placed him on a stretcher. 

Still shaky on his feet, Lex showed the paramedics out. Keeping his eyes on the unconscious boy, Lex gripped the wood tightly as he held the door open for the paramedics while they wheeled Jeff out. Closing his eyes, Lex felt the world spin, but it slammed into place when Clark touched his arm. Opening his eyes, Lex forced the edges of his lips up before pushing away from the door. 

In Clark's left hand, Lex saw his black topcoat. In a practiced fashion, Lex extended a hand to receive it. Clark surprised Lex when he spread the coat open and ran the sleeve up Lex's right arm. With teenage clumsiness, Clark stepped behind Lex and helped Lex get his left arm in the other sleeve. Pushing the heavy wool up Lex's biceps, Clark allowed his hands to linger on Lex's shoulders for a second more than was required. Pulling away quickly, Clark stepped around Lex until he was standing beside him. Lex nodded at the door and Clark nodded in response. Together, they left the castle and walked down the stairs. 

On the steps outside, they watched the ambulance get loaded. Unable to look away from the flashing red lights, Clark asked, "What do you think's going to happen to Jeff?" 

From just behind his left shoulder, Clark heard Lex reply, "A lot of serious therapy. Clearer question is how he made himself invisible." 

"I don't know. I guess the secret's going to stay with him," Clark lied. 

Behind Clark, Lex saw the tilt of the head and the tensing of Clark's broad shoulders. ' _The surest sign of a lie_ ,' thought Lex. ' _You know something_ , _don_ ' _t you_ , _Clark_?' he wondered. 

Turning his head to look at the castle's darkened windows, Lex felt a flash of pain surge from his shoulders to the base of his skull. Grabbing at the back of his head, Lex hissed as he rubbed at the sore muscles. 

"How's your head?" Clark asked innocently as he turned on his x-ray vision, surveying the muscles and bone. 

"I've survived worse. Can't say the same about my Father's antique collection," Lex replied, casually. 

Frowning, Clark offered, "Sorry." 

Smiling again, Lex looked at the castle again before turning back to Clark and saying, "Don't be. My Mother always hated that room. 'War is in our nature,' she said. 'We don't need to put it on display.'" 

Smiling, Clark said, "I think I would have liked your Mom." 

Placing a hand on Clark's arm, Lex said, "I think she would have liked you, too." 

Finally, red lights flashing, the ambulance drove away. Alone, Lex and Clark stood side by side in silence until the red flashes became small like Christmas lights in the distant darkness. 

Turning to his left, Clark noticed the blank expression Lex wore. Clark felt an ache in his chest, painful like only a bullet wound could be. Clark slid his right hand up his left arm until he found Lex's hand. Covering Lex's hand with his own, Clark waited for Lex's eyes to meet his before hiding behind his concern. "How are you holding up?" 

Looking down, Lex swallowed once before looking Clark in the eyes again. After a significant pause, Lex answered, "To tell you the truth, Clark, I've been better." 

Squeezing Lex's hand, Clark asked, "Would you like it if I stayed for a while?" 

Lex's eyes widened and the muscles of his face relaxed. Just before his mouth fell open, Lex recovered enough to inquire, "Would you?" 

Smiling, Clark nodded. Moving his hand from Lex's hand to Lex's shoulder, Clark turned Lex towards the castle. As they walked up the steps, Clark said, "Yeah, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing. Just let me call my Mom and let her know where I am." 

Leaning toward Clark, Lex came dangerously close to placing his head on Clark's shoulder as he sighed, "Okay. Thanks, Clark." 

Together, Lex and Clark entered the castle. Once they passed the threshold, Clark made a beeline for the phone in the study while Lex waited at the foot of the central staircase. At Lex's desk, Clark dialed his phone number. Leaning on the dark wood, Clark rehearsed various introductions and plausible storylines, before his Mother's voice proclaimed, "Kent residence." 

"Mom? It's Clark. I need to ask a big favor," said Clark. 

"Is everything okay, Clark?" rang his Mother's concerned voice. 

"Well, not exactly. You see, one of Lex's employees attacked him, tonight," admitted Clark as he turned to look over at Lex. He watched Lex play with the buttons on his coat as he whispered, "He's kind of shaken up. I don't think he should be alone. Would it be okay if I stayed over here for a while? Please?" 

The phone was silent for a second. Martha's voice was strained as she reminded, "Clark, it's a school night." 

Rolling his eyes, Clark looked over at Lex again. This time, Lex was tapping the toe of his Italian loafers against the base of the staircase as he reached out two fingers and wiped a piece of lint off the banister. "I know, Mom, but if you could just see him, right now. I'm serious, Mom. The man is falling apart. He doesn't have anybody else to do this for him." 

Clark heard a heavy sigh come through the receiver before Martha answered, "Okay, Clark, but I expect you to come home by midnight. I want you waking up over here, understand?" 

Smiling, Clark quickly agreed, "Sure. I'll see ya in a few hours, Mom." 

"Oh, Clark?" asked Martha. 

"Yeah, Mom," answered Clark. 

"Tell Lex if he needs anything, he's welcome at the Kent farm." 

"Thanks, Mom. He'll be happy to hear that. Bye," replied Clark, a hint of laughter in his voice. 

The same hint of laughter filled Martha's voice as she said, "Bye," and hung up. 

With a spring in his step, Clark half jogged back to where Lex was waiting. Turning to face Clark, Lex graced his friend with a raised eyebrow and a frown. "What did she say?" 

Flashing a toothy grin, Clark replied, "She said I can stay, but I need to be home by midnight. Oh, and she said if you need anything, you should feel free to come over to my house anytime." 

Absently, Lex took a half-step back. ' _Really_?' After a moment dragged by, Lex recognized the need for a swift response and since genuine kindness was completely outside of his recent experience, Lex fell back on the practiced responses his Mother taught him as a child. Composing himself, Lex tilted his head back slightly before answering flatly, "Well, since you will be seeing her before I do, you must extend my greatest appreciation to her." 

Now, it was Clark's turn to squint his eyes and shake his head. "I'll do that." 

Taking a step forward, Lex gripped Clark's elbow and steered him into the entertainment room. Walking through the doorway, Lex stepped ahead of Clark, heading straight for the full bar in the far right corner, shrugging off his coat along the way. After ditching the coat by throwing it into a far corner, Lex poured himself a drink and asked, "What would you like to do, Clark? I've got pool, music, movies." 

Looking around the room at all the possibilities, Clark stood by the door, terrified by the sudden reality that he had actually lied to his Mother so he could stay with Lex and here he was, with Lex. For a couple terrified seconds, Clark could only stand there and run the events leading up to this moment over and over again in his head. Finally, Clark fumbled onto a 'hopefully safe' response. "Uhh. How about a movie?" 

With a lead crystal tumbler held between his thumb and pinky, Lex pointed at a six foot high by three foot wide cherry wood cabinet across the room. "My collection is in that cabinet. Your choice." 

Following Lex's direction, Clark looked to his left. Quickly, Clark crossed the room and pulled open the cabinet's double doors. Clark's eyes almost bounced from his head as he looked at the hundreds of DVDs stacked in alphabetical order. Every conceivable movie lay at his fingertips. Leaning in, Clark continued to grip the doors as he read the many titles. After the thirty DVDs in the A section, Clark's head started to spin a little. Closing his eyes, Clark tried to take his time as he ran his eyes over the B section. Behind the Bs, something caught Clark's eye. A section of wood paneling at the back of the cabinet appeared out of place. Cocking his head to the right, Clark couldn't resist the impulse to activate his x-ray vision. Looking past the cherry wood, Clark realized the panel concealed a hidden compartment with what appeared to be a DVD in it. 

Moving a few DVDs aside, Clark removed the panel and retrieved the DVD from inside the hidden compartment. Shocked at the title, Clark turned around quickly and said, "How about this one?" 

Turning around, Lex almost dropped his drink when he saw Clark holding his treasured copy of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. This time, Lex didn't recover before his mouth fell open. 

"How did you find that?" Lex questioned. "Victoria's been nosing around this place for weeks and she hasn't even been able to find that." 

With a smug expression, Clark remarked, "Maybe, I know you better than she does." 

Crossing the room, Lex sipped some of his thirty-year-old scotch. Stopping in front of Clark, Lex cocked his head to the side and replied, "Maybe, you do at that." 

Holding up the DVD, Clark tapped the cover and asked, "So, spill. Why are you hiding this anyway?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" answered Lex. 

Tapping the cover again, Clark refused to accept Lex's answer. "No. Educate me, Lex. Tell me the reason why you have a Disney animated feature presentation hidden in the back of your cabinet." 

Reaching out to grab the movie, Lex pursed his lips when Clark easily avoided him. Straightening up, Lex took a sip of his drink, allowing his response to be partially drowned by his swallow. "It's my favorite movie. Happy?" 

"Ecstatic," replied Clark. "Well, let's watch this." 

Placing his left hand firmly on Clark's chest, Lex leaned in and said in a steady voice, "Not so fast, Kent. I'm expecting an oath of silence from you. Believe me, if I ever find out you've told anyone that my favorite film is a Disney cartoon, I will be forced to systematically hunt you down and kill you." 

Laughing softly, Clark slapped Lex a couple times on the right arm with the DVD case. "Your secret is safe with me, Lex. That is so long as you keep mine." 

Suddenly sober, Lex looked in Clark's eyes and inquired, "Your secret?" 

Blushing a deep crimson, Clark ducked his head to the right as he said, "Yeah, this is my favorite film, too." 

"Get out!" exclaimed Lex. 

"It's true," assured Clark, "When it came out in the theatres I went like, at least nine times. I think my parents still have post-traumatic stress from back then." 

Intensely, Lex stared at Clark. As Clark defended himself, Lex watched every nuance of Clark's face and posture, but he never saw one untruthful twitch. Once Clark was done, Lex stood stiffly until he bent over from the force of his laughter. Clutching his stomach with his right arm, Lex fell forward, knocking his shoulder into Clark's firm torso. Still leaning against Clark's chest, Lex looked up at Clark's smiling face and said, "Your parents? They went with you every time? Oh man, that's love." 

Wrapping an arm around Lex, Clark laughed, as he replied, "No, That's supervision. I was nine when the Hunchback came out." 

Immediately, Lex stopped laughing. Standing straight up, Lex looked at Clark warily. "Oh yeah. I forgot." 

Uncomfortable, Clark asked, "You were 16, right?" 

Nodding, Lex confirmed, "Yeah. Older than you are now." 

Silence filled the room. Distracted, Clark never noticed when Lex reached out and tugged the DVD case out of his hand. Gracefully, Lex turned around and walked to the entertainment center. Punching the open button on the DVD player, Lex pried the case open as the DVD platform smoothly slid into place. With his index finger sticking through the center hole of the DVD, Lex glanced at Clark and waved at Clark to come over. "Let's just watch the movie, okay." 

Even his nod seemed to have a stutter as Clark replied, "Okay." 

Side-by-side, Lex and Clark sat on the sofa. Almost touching, the unease of just a moment before forgotten as Lex picked up the remote and pressed play. Time passed pleasantly enough as the Gypsy, Clopin, introduced the characters. The story progressed as Lex and Clark allowed any residual tension in their bodies to seep away. 

Several minutes into the film, Clark noted that some tension returned to Lex as the evil Judge Frollo sang: 

"The world is cruel.  
The world is wicked.  
It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city" 

Sneaking a glance at Lex, Clark watched Lex silently mouth the words along with the evil judge. 

"You are deformed and, you are ugly.   
And, these are crimes for which the world shows little pity." 

Before Clark could react, he was pulled into his own verse. Absently, his lips twitched as he listened. 

"Out there, they'll revile you as a monster, (I am a monster) Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer, (Only a monster)" 

Both Lex and Clark glanced at each other at the same time. They held each other's attention for what felt like hours, but they snapped away from the shared hypnotic trance when a minute later another verse caught their attention instead. 

"All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone, Hungry for the histories they've shown me, All my life I memorize their faces,  
Knowing them as they will never know me," 

Glancing back at each other again, Lex smiled as Clark blushed. Returning their full attention to the movie, Clark and Lex allowed their shoulders and knees to brush against one another. 

Over the next several minutes, Lex and Clark grew comfortable again, slouching down in their seats. On the screen, Esmeralda walked through Notre Dame, singing her solo. To his right, Clark heard a sigh. Turning his head, Clark witnessed the flash of emotion as it spread across Lex's face. Realizing he was being watched, Lex turned and looked at Clark. With a soft whisper, Lex confessed, "This is my favorite part." 

Nodding, Clark concurred, "Mine, too." 

Not wanting to do anything else, Lex continued to look at Clark as the movie played, filling the room with the song's haunting melody. 

' _Why do you have to be fifteen_?' thought Lex. 

Eyes wide open, Clark swallowed hard. Lex hadn't moved, but seemed closer to him somehow. In awe, Clark felt his lips part slightly. All the lies. Not the lies said for other people's benefit, but his lies to himself were catching up to him. In Lex's eyes, Clark clearly saw the certainty of the moment. Absently licking his lips, Clark realized, ' _I don't want to deny this anymore_.' 

Transfixed, they stared at each other as the chorus sang: 

"I ask for wealth,  
I ask for fame,  
I ask for glory to shine on my name.  
I ask for love I can possess" 

At the word love, Clark leaned forward, but a hand on his chest stopped him. 

His forehead creased, Lex ordered, "Don't, Clark." 

Pulling away slightly, Clark searched Lex's face as he asked, "Why? All I want is to let you know-" 

Shifting in his seat, Lex put up a hand to stop Clark. Quickly, Lex turned toward Clark. Dragging his left leg up on the sofa, Lex tucked his left foot under his right leg, effectively placing a barrier between him and Clark. Once situated on the couch, Lex withdrew his hand from Clark's chest, sliding it a second later along the long line of his scalp. "Y'know, I had an eerily similar conversation with Jeff. It involved me saying this kind of thing could get me arrested." 

Leaning forward again, Clark pressed his point, "But, Lex, I-" 

Two of Lex's fingers silenced Clark. Placed on Clark's soft lips, Lex's fingers barely grazed the tender flesh. At the same time, Lex's lips puckered in a silent shh. "Don't. Please, Clark. I think I know what you're going to say and I can't let you say it." 

Pulling away, Clark squinted and demanded, "Why?" 

Resting his forehead on the sofa, Lex let his hand fall to his lap. His forehead still pressed against the sofa cushions, Lex turned his head enough to look at Clark with his right eye. "God, Clark." 

Raising his head, Lex looked Clark in the eyes. "Look, I could go to jail. Understand? I don't go to jail for anyone, Clark." 

Bowing his head, Lex stared at the places where Clark's thigh and his leg touched. "If you were older, Clark - Sure. In a moment. But, you're not older." 

Face flushed for once from something other than embarrassment, Clark challenged Lex. "Then, when? When, Lex? When will I be old enough?" 

Closing his eyes, Lex warned, "Clark." 

"No, Lex. When?" Clark slammed a fist against the sofa only barely remembering his Father's many lessons on control. 

"Look at me," ordered Clark. 

Once Lex's eyes met Clark's, Clark asked again, "When?" 

Turning in his seat, Lex let his back sink into the sofa cushions. Slowly, Lex let his head fall to the left. "When's your birthday, Clark?" 

"June 21st, 1986." 

"Oh, man." Sitting forward, Lex rubbed his scalp with both of his hands. Slowly, he brought his hands forward until his face rested in them. "I hadn't realized." 

Glancing at Clark through a pair of spread fingers, Lex inquired, "1986, huh?" Once Clark nodded, Lex continued, "Yeah, I guess the math works out. You do realize I was born in the 70s, right?" 

For a second, Clark's eyes rolled up. Coming back down, Clark eyes flashed as he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. You were born in 1979, right? I really hadn't thought about it, but like you said - the math works out." 

The matter of fact tone with which Clark offered the final testimonial was Lex's undoing. Painfully, Lex started to laugh. Shaking his head, Lex said, "You'll be the death of me, yet Kent. Okay. On your birthday, you can ask me anything you want, but until then, just be my friend. Let me play the older brother, just until your birthday. Okay?" 

Nodding, Clark agreed, "Okay. Until my birthday." 

"Good," Lex commented as he picked up the remote control, pointed it at the DVD player and asked, "Now that's settled, do you want me to take it back?" 

For a second, confusion and a bit of fear crossed Clark's face, but then Clark saw the remote in Lex's hand. Clark was relieved, but wanted to leave nothing to doubt. Shaking his head, Clark answered, "No. Lets just watch it from here. I mean. We both know what happened before." 

With understanding, Lex nodded and put down the remote. Together, Lex and Clark sat back on the sofa and watched the rest of the movie. 

\-- <{()}>\-- 

An Hour Later 

The hands of the clock on the wall shifted close to Midnight. In less than an hour, Martha expected her boy to be home. As the credits ran on the TV, Clark stood up and stretched clumsily, almost falling over at one point. Looking down at Lex, Clark said, "I think I should be getting home, now." 

Nodding, Lex stood up and stretched like a cat, earning a jealous glare from Clark. Laughing under his breath, Lex clamped his hand over Clark's shoulder and led him from the room. 

At the front door, Lex opened the door to let Clark out. Clark walked up to the doorway easily enough before coming to a complete stop in the middle of it. Turning around, Clark asked, "Are you going to be okay?" 

Smiling at Clark's question, Lex nodded. "Yes, I should be fine." 

Cocking his head to the side, Clark asked, "Is Victoria really coming back from Metropolis in a couple days?" 

Nodding, Lex answered, "Yes, Clark. She decided to come back. Of course, when I spoke to her earlier, she made it very clear that she would be spending the better part of tonight communing with the God named Valium." 

"When will she be going back to Metropolis for good?" asked Clark. 

Lex looked at Clark with something between a glance and a glare. "When one of us gets tired of having the other around." 

Clark nodded in understanding. He seemed satisfied with that for a second because he started to turn away, however, in mid step, Clark stopped. Turning just his head back, Clark looked Lex directly in the eyes and asked, "Have you gotten tired of her, yet?" 

Without hesitation, Lex answered, "No." 


End file.
